Republic of Ireland
(Irish) |conventional_long_name = Ireland |common_name = Ireland |linking_name = the Republic of Ireland |area_link = hei jeg er norsk |image_flag=Flag of Ireland.svg |image_coat=Coat of arms of Ireland.svg |image_map = EU-Ireland.svg |map_caption = |national_anthem = |official_languages = Irish English |demonym = Irish |capital = Dublin |latd=53 |latm=20.65 |latNS=N |longd=6 |longm=16.05 |longEW=W |largest_city = capital |government_type = Unitary parliamentary republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Michael D. Higgins |leader_title2 = Taoiseach |leader_name2 = Leo Varadkar |leader_title3 = Tánaiste |leader_name3 = Joan Burton |legislature=Oireachtas |upper_house=Seanad Éireann |lower_house=Dáil Éireann |accessionEUdate = 1 January 1973 |area_km2 = 70,273 |area_sq_mi = 27,133 |area_rank = 120th |area_magnitude = 1 E9 |percent_water = 2.00 |population_census = 4,581,269 |population_census_year = 2011 |population_census_rank = 119th |population_density_km2 = 65.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 168.8 |population_density_rank = 142nd |ethnic_groups = *82.2% White ethnicity / Irish nationality *9.5% White ethnicity / Non-Irish nationality *2.6% No ethnicity given *1.7% Non-Chinese Asian ethnicity (Irish nationality) / Non-Chinese Asian (Non-Irish nationality) *1.5% Other ethnic group *1.2% Black African ethnicity (Irish nationality) / Black African ethnicity (Non-Irish nationality) *0.7% Irish Traveller *0.4% Chinese ethnicity (Irish nationality) / Chinese ethnicity (Non-Irish nationality) *0.1% Non-African Black ethnicity (Irish nationality) / Non-African Black ethnicity (Non-Irish nationality) |ethnic_groups_year = 2016 |GDP_PPP_year = 2010 none |GDP_PPP = $172.345 billion |GDP_PPP_rank =None |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $38,549 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $204.261 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2010 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $45,688 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |HDI_year = 2011 |HDI = 0.908 |HDI_change = steady |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 7th |HDI_category = very high |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from the United Kingdom |established_event1 = Declared |established_date1 = 24 April 1916 |established_event2 = Ratified |established_date2 = 21 January 1919 |established_event3 = Recognised |established_date3 = 6 December 1922 |established_event4 = Constitution |established_date4 = 29 December 1937 |established_event5 = Left the Commonwealth |established_date5 = 18 April 1949 |currency = Euro (€)Prior to 2002, Ireland used the punt (Irish pound) as its circulated currency. The euro was introduced as an accounting currency in 1999. |currency_code = EUR |time_zone = WET |utc_offset = +0 |time_zone_DST = IST (WEST) |utc_offset_DST = +1 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |drives_on = left |cctld = .ie |calling_code = 353 |footnotes = a. Article 4 of the Constitution of Ireland declares that the name of the state is Ireland; Section 2 of the Republic of Ireland Act 1948 declares that the description of the state is the Republic of Ireland. b. The .eu domain is also used, as it is shared with other European Union member states. }} Ireland ( ), also known as the Republic of Ireland is a European country on the island of Ireland. It is a member of the European Union. The country is sometimes called the Republic of Ireland in order to distinguish between the territory of the Irish state and island proper, but Ireland is its official name. It covers about five-sixths of the island of Ireland. The other sixth is called Northern Ireland, which is still part of the United Kingdom. The republic's capital is Dublin. Cork is the second largest city in the country and the third largest on the island of Ireland. The population of Ireland is 4.6 million. English is the main language spoken. The Irish language is widely taught in all schools, and it is still spoken as a first language in some areas of the country, known as the Gaeltacht. Irish is the first official language, followed by English. History Several hundred years ago, the English took over the country and made it part of the United Kingdom in 1801. Ireland left the United Kingdom in 1922 and has been an independent country since then. Politics , Michael D. Higgins]] The head of State, the President, is elected for seven years by the adult citizens. The same president can only be elected twice (14 years). Most of the president's tasks are representing and ceremonial ones. The president has little power over the government. Ireland is a democracy and people vote for their representatives. The Taoiseach (equivalent to a prime minister) is selected by the parliament. The Taoiseach is usually the head of the biggest party. The Oireachtas (equivalent to the parliament) consists of the Dáil Éireann (the lower House) and the Seanad (the 'upper House'). The system is similar to that of France or the United States, except that the President is not an executive. The main political parties in Ireland are Fine Gael 25%, Sinn Féin 22%, Fianna Fail 18%, the Labour Party 7% and others, ref RED C poll 29 th June 2014. Related pages *Ireland at the Olympics *Ireland national football team *List of rivers of Ireland References Category:Republic of Ireland Ireland Ireland Category:1949 establishments in Europe ireann]] (the lower House) and the Seanad (the